


You Feel Like Home

by loveoverpride



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: Olivia discovers the hope of Christmas after years of disappointment. An AU One-Shot.





	

Christmas wasn’t her favorite holiday. It reminded her of too many heartaches and broken promises. Disappointment overshadowed every winter, including the week leading to the beloved holiday. It didn't matter where she was in December, it ended the same way. All of the years away at boarding schools, Olivia did not feel like she belonged. She was always alone, even with people surrounding her at all times. Her family wasn't around and she needed a home. 

Feeling a brisk chill, Olivia opened her eyes. In complete darkness, finding her bearings in a bed that was new to her, with a pair of arms surrounding her waist. It didn't make sense because she had locked all the doors and the windows were never opened.  Five minutes had passed; her gut was prompting her to investigate. Carefully pulling her husband’s grasp away from her body, Olivia slipped out of bed, and headed towards the door.

“Liv?” Fitz’s groggy voice echoed through the room. "Where are you going, baby?"

“Shhh, don’t worry. I just need to use the restroom. I’ll be back.” Olivia shuffled away. Grabbing her robe, she passed her first destination and traveled to the living room. But all the windows were closed; everything was fine.

Olivia couldn't understand why her body was not letting her sleep. The evening was normal; arriving into town a few hours earlier, she made a point to turn off her work phone. Clients would have to wait for responses. But work wasn't the distraction. The wheels were turning in her mind, racing at a mile a minute.

Her gaze turned to the snow falling gently on the lawn. The view was extensive and mesmerizing, reaching out several acres. This new house in Vermont was a perfect setting for a winter holiday. It was everything Fitz had wanted in a getaway from Washington. Colorful decorations, poinsettias graced the halls, while soft carols were playing in the background. Gorgeous and expansive, something wasn't quite right.

His enthusiasm was infectious, always ready to start a new family tradition. It would be just the two of them, a stark difference from the crazy backgrounds of theirs. He wanted to bring an element of hope back into her life. 

Not ready to go back upstairs, Olivia started a fire, and took a spot on the couch. The sparks were intriguing; she was lost in its glow.  She didn't realize how long she had been away. 

"Hey, you didn't feel like coming back to bed?"

Olivia didn't have to turn around to know that Fitz was nearby, probably worried sick about her. 

"Hi. Sorry."

“You've been gone forever.” 

"I couldn't go to sleep."

Fitz took long strides to meet her on the couch, and sat next to her. He came prepared, with another blanket to drape over her legs, and a glass of bourbon. Graciously accepting his offering, Olivia took a sip of the warmed liquor.

“What’s on your mind?”

Smiling to herself, Olivia rubbed his knee. "Things are so different now. You know I’m not good with change. It’s scary.”

“I know,” he agreed, squeezing her hand. “But you have me, I’m here. We’re starting new.”

With his assurance ringing in her ears, Olivia wasn’t as confident. “Yeah.”

“There’s so much that’s expected of us. Our families desire a lot.”

Fitz interjected, “Don’t worry about them. They’re not here. That’s why I wanted to us to get away for a few days. So we can celebrate this time together, without their demands.

 ****“Do you like it here?”

“It's nice.”

“Okay.”

“Fitz, you don't have to do this. I'm fine.”

“But I've realized that when you say that, you're not.”

“Come on,” he added. “Let's get you to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

______________________

Returning from church, Olivia strutted into the house. Always one to present herself well, she found a winter white dress with black lace trim across her midsection, with sharp black heels. Fitz walked in behind her, in a navy blue suit. They were asked to participate in the Christmas Eve service.

 “You did great, Mrs. Grant.”

"Why, thank you,” she answered.

“The night is still young. What would you like to do?”

Olivia patted his shoulder. “I think I’ll change into my jammies, and make dinner.”

Fitz gave a smile. “I have something to give you.”

“But we said no big gifts.”

“I know, but you'll like it.”

“What is this?” 

“A ring.” 

Olivia laughed, "What?"

"I'm serious," Fitz crooned, stepping closer to Olivia. 

"This looks like an antique," she observed.

Fitz slowly rocked on his heels. "It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me, and she said to present it to the love of my life. That's you, my Liv."

"Honey...you shouldn't have."

"I want you to be happy."

Olivia glanced at her gift - an infinity ring with petite diamonds - and thought of what made her happy. It was with Fitz, doing the mundane, being in his arms, making love. Hearing his voice. Being at peace. It was simple, just like the band that graced her finger.  

Placing it on her left index finger, Olivia said, "Thank you. I don't deserve this."

Fitz added, "They called it Doux Bébé."

Olivia smirked and asked incredulously, "This ring has a name?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "It means Sweet Baby. But you don't have to think of it as a ring.  It can remind you that you're home. Wherever we go, whatever life throws at us, you have a place. I love you, Olivia Carolyn." 

"You're my home," she whispered, tears prickling her eyes. The realization came to her as Fitz cupped her face, reverently inching closer. Her breath hitched as Fitz's lips touched her own. The sweetest embrace followed. Falling deeper into his kiss, Olivia felt her heart swell. 

Fitz mumbled against her mouth, "I love you." 

"I love you."

The clock chimed - the top of the hour.  Another round of snow was falling. Olivia took Fitz's hand and they crossed to the window. 

"Look at this. So beautiful. You and me."

"I know," Olivia leaned her head against Fitz's shoulder. 

As the minutes and hours passed, and led to the 25th, Olivia could see that Christmas could be something beautiful. 


End file.
